Reliable and reproducible methods for delivering an odor contingent upon non-nutritive sucking, and for digital measurement of non-nutritive sucking were established in the intensive care nursery. A study addressing the effect of breast milk and formula odor on premature infants was launched at Pennsylvania Hospital. Preliminary results on 23 subjects were submitted for presentation at the upcoming meeting of the Society for Pediatric Research.